Not So Different
by KatilynUzumaki
Summary: Dean, Sam and the FBI BAU team all end up working the same case. What happens when Reid is the only one who believes Sam and Dean aren't killers especially for this case. Not only that but the real "unsub" is actually a ghost what are they going to do when the only people who can help are in custody. Is Reid going to follow his gut and help the Winchesters or believe his team.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds or Supernatural but I wish I do

**Warning: **Ok guys so this is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if the characters are OOC and if the writing isn't the best. Also I was having some issues with the spacing on my computer so sorry if that's messed up

**Chapter 1: Same Case**

"Dean are you even listening to me?" Sam gave his brother an exasperated look as he crammed his fourth piece of pie into his mouth.

"You mentioned something about a beach right?" Dean mumbled as crumbs of pie spilled out of his mouth. Sam gave his brother a disbelieving stare

"Can you at least try to pay attention!"

"But Sammy its piiiiee and not just any pie apple pie!" Dean emphasized his point by flinging his arms up into the air. Sam shook his head at his brother's childish antics,

"Anyway as I was saying there were four teens murdered with their chests ripped open in San Francisco, California no finger prints found on the scene and police couldn't find away the killer could've gotten in.

"So you're thinking a classic salt and burn?" Dean asks as he picks up the second to last piece of his pie.

"Yep" Sam answered snatching Dean's last piece of apple pie off his plate and rolling his eyes as Dean's eyes go comically wide and a cry of "My pie!" was heard throughout the small diner.

*******BAU*********BAU******BAU********BAU******BA U *****BAU******BAU*******BAU*******BAU*****BAU***** *

Reid scribbled away finishing off the paper he was working on sighing in relief that he was finally done with his paper work for today. It has been a slow couple weeks for the BAU and the teams been stuck in the office doing paper work, which every agent hates. He glanced back at his desk to find that somehow a new stack of paperwork had mysteriously appeared.

"Really guys?" Reid groaned as he turned around to glare at his two teammates whose own desks were suspiciously free of paper work.

"What?" Prentiss asked innocently.

"Come on pretty boy you already finished all your paperwork and it's only nine you'd finish ours before we could get half way through." Reid stopped his glaring at Prentiss and turned to glare at Morgan instead, but before he could reply JJ came into the bull pen holding a case file

"Conference room guys we got a case." The team gathered around the circular table in the conference room as JJ passed out case folders to everyone and began. "Four teens; Jessica Roberts, Tommy Beck, Linda Crowfeild and Zach O'Bryan were found brutally killed with their chests ripped open in their homes. There was no signs of a struggle and all the doors and windows were locked but there was no signs of breaking and entering either." Everyone flipped open their folders and were looking through the photos of the crime scene. They all showed a similar picture of a teen with their chests ripped into, blood splattered and organs strewn everywhere. The faces of the BAU team darkened with the exception of Garcia who screwed her eyes shut and was humming to herself.

"The M.O. of the crime itself suggests that the unsub is unorganized and acts out of the need to kill." Hotch states.

Rossi shakes his head, "But the absence of any finger prints or evidence, plus him getting into the houses without breaking in and knowing when their parents weren't home shows that the unsub is methodical, careful, and that he researched his targets."

Morgan leans back in his seat and everyone turns to him, "Maybe it's some type of ritual."

Reid shakes his head, "No, there was no part of the body that was taken and the organs and blood spatters aren't set up into any significant patterns they were random."

Hotch closes his manila folder, "Are the victims connected at all?"

JJ nods her head "All the victims were juniors at Abraham Lincoln High school." Hotch stands up signifying that the meeting was over.

"Wheels up in 30." Everyone follows his lead and rises from their seats.

"Wait one more thing," JJ says and everyone turns to her waiting for her to continue. "At every crime scene there was a message written in the victim's blood saying, "It's your fault and everyone will know the secret you guys have been desperately trying to keep will be told to the world and you all will pay."" The BAU team stands for a minute all thinking the same thing, "You all means there are more people, this is just the beginning."


End file.
